goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
Warren Cook Gets Grounded For Double Infinity
Cast *Warren Cook ~ Voiced by Eric *Alan Cook *misternintendoking *Vitzie629 *Slippy V ~ Voiced by Professor *DavidtheAnimationGuy ~ Voiced by Eric *JosephComedian2000 ~ Voiced by Diesel *louielouie95 ~ Voiced by Joey *BrandontheMovieGuy ~ Voiced by David *RobertCoatesAnimation ~ Voiced by David *KawaiiSugarBunny ~ Voiced by Ivy *Mrlegofan404 *AngryWalkthroughs ~ Voiced by Steven *VideoMan1443 *amsalley94 *Leopald Slikk (Angry German Kid) *Ronald Rameriez (Angry Dominican Kid) *TheSuperBaxter ~ Voiced by Brian *Mrs. Shaw ~ Voiced by Kate *Mrs. Dike ~ Voiced by Simon *Super Patrick *HiddenintheBasement *MaxWalson2 *KingBWings *Joseph Slaty *Lucas01aswell *WeHateWarrenCook *FlemAlFlem *PurpatMetaKnight2000 *Josh09ppps *SamLarfield ~ Voiced by Joey *YouMookSaidTimon ~ Voiced by Susan *TacoComedian ~ Voiced by Young Guy *TheHeatherFan2002 *PB&Jotterisnumber1 (Sophie the Otter) ~ Voiced by Ivy *Xfactor1234 ~ Voiced by Bridget *Japanlover86 (Reicheru the Yokai Spirit) *Julia Bayne *Carlos Webshooter *57kirbyTV *RocketPowerGal24 ~ Voiced by Julie *KodyTheGoAnimateFan2002 *Christian Adams *Slim Wario *WigglesWorld ~ Voiced by Young Guy *Lou Dinh *HeroesYes VillainsNo *MinecraftMan20 *Justdancingsamuel ~ Voiced by Zack *Wreck it Ralph ~ Voiced by Steven *Wallace (from Wallace and Gromit) ~ Voiced by Brian *Queen Lanolin ~ Voiced by Belle *Coulden Pettit ~ Voiced by David *TV Announcer ~ Voiced by Dallas Transcript Tanzania, Warren is scheming, he removes his diaper and throws it in the trash Warren: "Now to grow back into a teenager." grows back intto a teenager Warren (now speaking in Eric voice): "There, that's better." enters the plane scheming hours later V/O: "We will land in Los Angeles shortly. Please remain seated during the landing." to: Warren back at the local airport in Los Angeles Warren: "Yes! I'm back in Los Angeles. Goodbye Tanzania!" is leaving the airport scheming to: Warren at the video store Warren: "Hi there, can I have The Lion King on VHS?" Video Store Manager: "Sure, here you go." Warren: "Thank you!" to: Warren at home Warren: "HOME SWEET HOME!! Now that I have The Lion King on VHS, I am going to watch it right now!" Minutes Later Warren: "That was a brilliant movie! Well, since my dad is still not home, this will be a good time to go see Frozen." leaves the house scheming. Sophie the Otter appears in the living room. She notices The Lion King VHS on the couch. She is shocked. Sophie the Otter: "Holy karaoke! Warren got The Lion King on VHS after he ran away from Tanzania!!" Minutes Later to: Sophie the Otter and Alan Cook are in the living room Sophie the Otter: "Alan, your son Warren shouldn't have escaped from Tanzania and got The Lion King on VHS". Alan: "I know, We need to beat his tummy when he gets home." walks into the living room shocked Alan: "Warren, I can't believe you ran away from Tanzania and then got The Lion King on VHS. And what did you do after that?" Warren: "I went to see Frozen." Sophie the Otter: "What the heck, Warren! That movie was made by Disney! I thought you learned your lesson when you made the Opening to Frozen 1996 Neon Mickey VHS real not fake! That's it! You are grounded for double infinity! First punishment, we're going to spank you." (spanks Warren) "Second punishment, slappings." (slaps Warren) "Now it's time to put your diaper on." Warren: "But I'm too old for diapers!" Alan Cook: "I'm sorry, Warren, but Sophie the Otter is going to put a diaper on you anyway!" (Sophie the Otter puts a diaper on Warren) Warren: "Ouch! That hurts!" Sophie the Otter: "There, your diaper is on!" Alan: "That means you will go pee pees and poo poos in your diaper instead of the toilet! And I would destroy the toilet, rip your underwear, and burn them." Sophie the Otter: "Now it's time to call my friends! They will be here in 15 minutes outside! " minutes later, everyone is outside Sophie the Otter: "Now, please meet my friends! I brought in a few more than last time!" Misternintendoking: "I am misternintendoking! How dare you run away from Tanzania, buy that The Lion King VHS, and then see Frozen!" Vitzie629: "This is me, Vitzie629. I have returned to punish you, you bad YouTuber!" Slippy V: "I'm Slippy V. The Lion King and Frozen were made by Disney! You aren't supposed to watch Disney things!" DavidtheAnimationGuy: "I'm DavidtheAnimationGuy. You are such a naughty YouTube troll!" JosephComedian2000: "JosephComedian2000 here. You better not defy your future punishments!" Louielouie95: "Hey, I am Louielouie95, and you should have used your brain." BrandontheMovieGuy: "My name is BrandontheMovieGuy. You can't buy or see Disney stuff while you're still grounded." RobertCoatesAnimation: "It was me, RobertCoatesAnimation. Do not defy your punishments." KawaiiSugarBunny: "I'm KawaiiSugarBunny. I cannot believe that you ran away from Tanzania, got The Lion King on VHS, and went to see Frozen." Mrlegofan404: "Mrlegofan404 is back! You better not defy your punishments ever again the next time we give you them!" AngryWalkthroughs: "This is me, AngryWalkthroughs. Touch any Disney things, and you are dead!" VideoMan1443: "My name is VideoMan1443. Youwould always defy your punishments?" amsalley94: "I am amsalley94. What you have done to defy your punishments was just wrong." Leopald Slikk (Angry German Kid): (speaks with stock voice clips from the AGK video as subtitles read " I am Leopold Slikk, I have come to torture you once again!") Ronald Rameriez (Angry Dominican Kid): (does the same as Leopold Slikk, but with stock voice clips from his own video with subtitles reading "My name is Ronald Rameriez. I agree with Leopold Slikk.") TheSuperBaxter: "I'm TheSuperBaxter. No more purchasing Disney items." Mrs. Shaw: "I'm Mrs. Shaw. I have returned to punish you even more. You are expelled permanently from school." Mr. Dike: "I'm Mr. Dike. You will never ever go to school again!" Super Patrick: "My name's Super Patrick. You kept doing wrong things. That is enough of your stupid behavior." HiddenintheBasement: "Hello. HiddenintheBasement here! That was so stupid of you to buy that Lion King VHS and see Frozen in theaters!" Joseph Slaty: "I am Joseph Slaty. I heard that you came back from Tanzania, got The Lion King on VHS and went to see Frozen. Shame on you!" Lucas01aswell: "My name is Lucas01aswell. You are a bad bad bad bad bad bad boy! You should've thought about that before you returned home!" WeHateWarrenCook: "This is WeHateWarrenCook. My username still speaks the truth." FlemAlFlem: "Hey. My name is FlemAlFlem. It's not OK to come back home, get a Disney VHS and see a Disney movie at the movie theater while grounded." PurpatMetaKnight2000: "I'm PurpatMetaKnight2000. I hate you even more for what you recently did." Josh09ppps: "I'm Josh09ppps. I am getting even more annoyed by your behavior each day." SamLarfield: "SamLarfield here. Me and my friends are so mad at you for buying The Lion King on VHS and seeing Frozen after your return from Tanzania." YouMookSaidTimon: "I am YouMookSaidTimon. Don't you ever come closer to me anymore!" TacoComedian: "My name is TacoComedian. You aren't supposed to get or see anything made by Disney nor escape from Tanzania." TheHeatherFan2002: "My name is Ethan, otherwise known as TheHeatherFan2002. Now you are starting to irritate me even further." Xfactor1234: "I am Xfactor1234. You better stop defying your punishments. No exceptions!" Reicheru the Yokai Spirit: "Watashi wa Reicheru Chaiko! Mein gott. Stop coming back and suffer someday!" Julia Bayne: "This is me, Julia Bayne. I hate it so much when you escape from a far away place, get a Disney item, and see a Disney movie!" Carlos Webshooter: "Hello. My name is Carlos Webshooter. You disobeyed us by running away from Tanzania, getting The Lion King on VHS and seeing Frozen!" 57kirbyTV: "57kirbyTV has returned! I wish you were arrested for your bad acts!" RocketPowerGal24: "My name is RocketPowerGal24 if you don't know me. I am one of the haters in the Anti-Warren Cook club besides the rest of us!" KodyTheGoAnimateFan2002: "I am KodyTheGoAnimateFan2002. Sophie the Otter is a hundred times stronger than you!" Christian Adams: "I am Christian Adams. You must suffer for your bad deeds you have done!" Slim Wario: "This is Slim Wario. You need to learn an even larger lesson this time." WigglesWorld: "I'm WigglesWorld. Like The Wiggles or else you will pay!" Lou Dinh: "I am Lou Dinh. I hope you stop making fake VHS openings and liking Disney!" HeroesYes VillainsNo: "I'm HeroesYes VillainsNo. You are a villain, so I am saying no to you!" MinecraftMan20: "My name is MinecraftMan20. Go die in a train wreck so we don't have to be bugged by you any longer!" Justdancingsamuel: "I am Justdancingsamuel. You have no business buying Disney merchandise whatsoever." Wreck it Ralph: "It was me, Wreck it Ralph! Your Disney stuff and Youtube accounts need to be wrecked even more!" Wallace: "I am Wallace from Wallace and Gromit. I hope you learned your lesson. Start liking my franchise!" Queen Lanolin: "I am Queen Lanolin! You will lose your memories captured by Disney!" Coulden Pettit: "And finally, I am Coulden Pettit. I agree with all of the others who already spoke to you." DavidtheAnimationGuy: "Your punishments will be no YouTube, no fake VHS stuff, no Disney shows, no Disney movies, no Disney video games, no Disney World Parks, no Disney Store, no Disney on Ice, no Disney Live, no Disney clothes, no Disney books, no Disney music, no Disney foods, no Disney videos, no Disney toys, no fast food places, and no more fun!!" JosephComedian2000: "The only things you will eat and drink from now on are grape nuts, prunes, raw eggs, swiss cheese, Russian vodka, Zimbabwean sandwiches, fruits, vegetables, boiled soup, dirty laundry, dead animals, poison, urine, feces, pet food, kitty litter, staled popcorn, water soaked breads, blood, grimy organs, hairballs, toenails, hangnails, shampoo, ear twigs, expired cereal, liver, stinky socks, toilet water, bath water, and baby food." Warren: "No! I don't like grape nuts, prunes, raw eggs, swiss cheese, Russian vodka, Zimbabwean sandwiches, fruits, vegetables, boiled soup, dirty laundry, dead animals, poison, urine, feces, pet food, kitty litter, staled popcorn, water soaked breads, blood, grimy organs, hairballs, toenails, hangnails, shampoo, ear twigs, expired cereal, liver, stinky socks, toilet water, bath water, and baby food." Mrs. Shaw: "Well, that's too bad, Warren. They are the only things you will eat and drink for the rest of your life." Mr. Dike: "I agree with Mrs. Shaw!" Slippy V: "And you will be forced to watch prime time shows not made by Disney such as The X Files, The Sopranos, True Blood, Blue Bloods, Charmed, Boardwalk Empire, Happy Days, Full House, The Movie Step by Step, The First Movie Family Matters,Fan Film Perfect Strangers, Family Ties, Saved By the Bell, Saved By the Bell: The College Years, Saved By the Bell: The New Class, Hangin' with Mr. Cooper, Sister Sister, Boy Meets World, California Dreams, Hang Time, Malibu, City Guys, The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air, Sabrina the Teenage Witch, Kenan and Kel, Two of a Kind, Mork and Mindy, The Amanda Show, Blossom, The Hogan Family, Friends, Cybil, Fraiser, Ellen, Caroline in the City, Suddenly Susan, Married With Children, Will and Grace, Veronica's Closet, 3rd Rock from the Sun, Cheers, Seinfeld, Grace Under Fire, Two and a Half Men, The Cosby Show, Growing Pains, Three's Company, Moesha, Home Improvement, What I Like About You, My Three Sons, My Spy Family, The Latest Buzz, Life with Derek, Blue Water High, Mr Bean: The Live Action Series, Desmond's, Heartbreak High, The Monkees, Singled Out, The Steve Harvey Show, That '70s Movie Whose Line Is It Anyway, Rosanne, Family Feud, Minute to Win It, The Chase, The Weakest Link, Dog Eat Dog, Who Wants To Be A Millionaire?, Are You An Egghead?, Mind of a Man, The Newlywed Game, Whammy!, Press Your Luck, Baggage, 1 vs. 100, The Wheel of Fortune, The Price is Right, Bones, 30 Rock, Law and Order, CSI, Yes, Dear, The Office, According to Jim, 8 Simple Rules, Scrubs, The Simpsons Movie Family Guy The Movie South Park,Bigger Longer And Uncut ALF, Sliders, Goosebumps, Drawn Together, King of the Hill, Bob's Burgers, The Rugrats Movies, Ren and Stimpy, Rocko's Modern Life, AAHHH! Real Monsters, KaBlam!, Hey Arnold,The Movie 2002 The Angry Beavers, CatDog, The Wild Thornberrys, Movie The SpongeBob Squarepants, Movie The Wild Rocket Power, Movie Foofur, Do America Garfield and Friends, As Told By Ginger, Pelswick, Jimmy Neutron, Movie All Grown Up, Mr. Meaty, The Penguins of Madagascar, Freakazoid, My Life as a Teenage Robot, Animaniacs,Wakko Wish TUFF Puppy, Dexter's Laboratory,Ego Trip Johnny Bravo, Horrid Henry, The Movie Cow and Chicken, I.M. Weasel, The Powerpuff Girls, Movie Ed, Edd, n' Eddy, Big Picture Show Courage the Cowardly Dog, Mike, Lu & Og, Sheep in the Big City, Time Squad, Whatever Happened to Robot Jones?, Codename: Kids Next Door,Movies Dennis and Gnasher, The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy, Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, Camp Lazlo, My Gym Partner's a Monkey, Class of 3000, Total Drama, Regular Show, Adventure Time, Littlest Pet Shop, Strawberry Shortcake's Berry Bitty Adventures, Care Bears Welcome To Care A Lot, Uncle Grandpa, Fievel's American Tails, Woody Woodpecker, Steven Universe,The Movie 6Teen, Stoked, Alvin and the Chipmunks, Movies ALVINNN!! And The Chipmunks, and many other prime time shows not made by Disney." Sophie the Otter: "And also, you'll be forced to watch baby movies and shows such as Barney, Great Adventure Teletubbies The Movie, Dora the Explorer,The Movie Ni Hao Kai-Lan, Blue's Clues, Blue Big Musical Movie Thomas and The Magic Railroad Shining Time Station, TUGS, Salty's Lighthouse, Sesame Street, Movies Max and Ruby, Movies Wonder Pets,Movie The Bubble Guppies Movies Peg + Cat, Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood, In the Night Garden, 64 Zoo Lane, A Little Curious, Marvin the Tap Dancing Horse, Wimzie's House, Timothy Goes to School, Little Bill, HBO Storybook Musicals, Go Diego Go, The Backyardigans,Movie The Peppa Pig, Movie Pocoyo, Bob the Builder, Fimbles, Zingzillas, The Wiggles, Dino Dan, Noonbory and the Super 7, Super Why, Dinosaur Train, Sid the Science Kid, The Pajanimals, Tickety Toc, Movie Allegra's Window, Gullah Gullah Island, George and Martha, Team Umizoomi, The Umi Games Movie Caillou, Holiday Movie The Wheels on the Bus, Rosie and Jim, The Shiny Show, Balamory, Blinky Bill, Animal Mechanicals, Maggie and the Ferocious Beast, Fetch!, Johnson and Friends, Rimba's Island, Eureeka's Castle, Maya the Bee, Maple Town, The New Adventures of the Little Koala, Grimm's Fairy Tale Classics, Doctor Snuggles, David the Gnome, Fred Penner's Place, The Littl' Bits, Adventures of the Little Prince, Noozles, Ovide and the Gang,The Movie Oswald,Movies Pinky Dinky Doo, Mopatop's Shop, Arthur, Miffy and Friends, Tots TV, The Magic Schoolbus,Movie Bananas in Pajamas, Tweenies, Hi-5, Cyberchase, The Elephant Show, Rubbadubbers, The KangaZoo Club, PAW Patrol, Turbo Dogs, The Big Garage, The Mr. Men Show, Wow Wow Wubbzy!, The Morbegs, Lazytown, Groundling Marsh, The Big Comfy Couch, The Movie Franklin The Movie Justin Time, The Mighty Jungle, Reading Rainbow, Tickle on the Tum, Sylvanian Families, My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic,The Movie The Busy World of Richard Scarry, Pinwheel, The Sooty Show, Sooty's Amazing Adventures, Zoboomafoo, Between the Lions, The Puzzle Place, Lamb Chop's Play-along, Jay Jay the Jet Plane, The Alvin Movie Slime Time Live, Animal Jam, and many other baby shows not made by Disney." louielouie95: "You will also watch non-Disney films such as An American Tail Trilogy, Shrek Trilogy, Madagascar Trilogy, Men in Black Trilogy, The Oogieloves, The Wiggles Movie, Blue's Big Musical Movie, Barney's Great Adventure, The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland, Thomas and the Magic Railroad, The Simpsons Movie, The Sandlot Trilogy, Diary of a Wimpy Kid Trilogy, Shark Tale, Chuck E Cheese and the Galaxy 5000, Horrid Henry: The Movie, Caillou's Holiday Movie, The Wacky Adventures of Ronald MacDonald, Barbie in the Nutcracker, Garfield 1 & 2, Osomis Jones, Kangaroo Jack, Cats Don't Dance, Romeo and Juliet: Sealed With a Kid, Disaster Movie, Super Babies: Baby Geniuses 2, Twilight Saga, The Cat in the Hat, The Rugrats Movie, The SpongeBob Squarepants Movie, Jurassic Park Trilogy, and other non-Disney films." BrandontheMovieGuy: "And also, you will be forced to watch The Wiggles TV Series 2 episodes including Directions, Travel, Imagination, Storytelling, Friends, Animals, History, Play, Family, Hygiene, Wiggle Food, Communication, and other 12 episodes as well." Slippy V: "You will also be forced to watch The Wiggles TV Clips including What Travel to Be, Happy and Sad Streets 3 Clips, Lost the Baby Tooth, Wiggles Exercise Show 1 and 2 clips, Anthony Has Dorothy's Voice, The Magic Trick Day, and other Wiggles TV clips as well." Queen Lanolin: "You will also be forced to watch Garfield and Friends episodes such as Snow Wade and the 77 Dwarfs, Temp Trouble, Kiddie Corner, How Now, Stolen Cow?, and Fine Feathered Funnyman as well." TacoComedian: "You will play non-Disney video games such as Call of Duty, Tomb Raider, Halo, Resident Evil, Metal Gear, Super Mario Bros., Sonic the Hedgehog, The Legend of Zelda, Kirby, Pokemon, Ice Climber, Game & Watch Gallery 3, Metroid, Star Fox, Super Smash Bros, LocoRoco, Cooking Mama, Bubble Bobble, PaRappa the Rapper, Kid Icarus, Excitebike, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong Racing, The Simpsons Video Games, Conker: Live and Reloaded, Banjo-Kazooie, Angry Birds, Flappy Bird, Tiny Wings, Jetpack Joyride, Fruit Ninja, Temple Run, and more not made by Disney." Coulden Pettit: "You will listen to non Disney music like Peter Gabriel, Doohast, Bodies, Linkin Park, Special D, Weird Al Yankovic, Jeff Bennett, Brandy Andrew W.K, Eric Steven Justin Bieber, Rebecca Black, Paul Simon The Russian Trololo Man, Scatman's World, Your'e Nobody Somebody Till Loves You From Curly Sue the Barney theme song, Madonna, SpongeBob Squarepants, Inna, 2yz Get Down Katy Perry, Rick Astley, The Wiggles, Nyan Cat, Dancing Banana, PSY, Cyndi Lauper, Green Day, Bob the Builder, Mark Romo Emienem, Jay-Z, One Direction, Ween and Tunak Tunak Tun as well." Wallace: "And oh, you will watch my films including A Grand Day Out, The Wrong Trousers, A Close Shave, The Curse of the Were Rabbit, and A Matter of Loaf and Death as well." Alan: "I agree with all these people, now go to the living room and start watching those primetime shows, baby shows, films, play video games, and listen to music not made by Disney, or you will be grounded for triple infinity." to: Warren in the living room watching TV crying Warren: "It looks like I'm stuck wearing a diaper forever and I have to watch, play and listen to stuff not made by Disney from now on!" TV Announcer: "Now stay tuned for the season premiere of The Chase coming up next on ITV." Category:GoAnimate Grounded Stuff